The Death of Tomorrow
by Viveh
Summary: It's a story about a named Alexa and her exciting adventures, stay tune for more!


**The Death of Tomorrow**  
This story is fictional, don't think I am actually level 124

_**Chapter One – The Journey of a Lifetime**_

"If you only know what is ahead of you, puny human…" the Gatekeeper rasped. "World doom is near, I can already smell it in the air, but there is nothing you can do, now is there?" the Gatekeeper flashed a sinister smile, showing all of his crooked, yellow teeth. Only a glance of it could make you quivered.

With sweat rolling down madly from either sides of his head, Clifton struggled from the powerful grab of the Gatekeeper's loyal guard, the guard seemed as if he wasn't bother by it one bit. At last, Clifton gave up trying and said, "Laugh all you want while you can, because no one will let you destroy us. I can assure you that they are surrounding outside of your palace right now, waiting to make the move, trust me, you can't be more sorrier when the ---"

I stopped writing in my journal as the bell rung with its usual chimes. The final bell represented the sweetest time of the day, the end of school. Everyone ran for the door, but me, I walked slowly, enjoying the sunshine as it's beaming down on every corner of every street. I was planning in my head how the story would go. My train of thoughts stops when I subconsciously reached my porch steps, I didn't realize that I was home, the twenty minutes walk from home to school seemed abnormally fast today. 

Taking the key out of my coat pocket and inserted it into the keyhole, I quickly stepped into the cool room with air-conditioning. I made myself some nachos and then hopped up the stairs toward my room at the end of the hallway. My room was maybe just the best place on earth, other than Disney Land, of course. The computer got out of its usual Stand By mode as I moved the mouse. Scanning for an icon with a mushroom on it, I flipped on my desk light. After clicking on the mushroom house, I waited impatiently, hoping the game would be done loading. The logo of "Nexon" and "Wizet" showed up on the screen, and within seconds, the log in page appeared.

I typed in my username, password, and pin. I clicked and typed so fast, that the whole desk moved with vibration. Finally, after so many intense moments, I logged on. The first message I saw on the chat log was "Hey!" or "WB!" from all my friends. I got into the habit of seeing those every time I logged in, unless all of my buddies were AFK Away from keyboard or offline.

Just when I was about to have some fun, my mom's voice echoed throughout the room, loud and clear.

"Hold it right there!" my mother told me. I slowly turned toward her, and saw her nostrils flaring. She pointed at my bag, "Have any homework?"

I stared at the bag, knowing something was up. I put a smile on my face and simply said, "Nope."  
She knew I was lying, I knew she knew because I know her when she knows I know she knows I'm lying.

Simply she said, "Your Science teacher called, turns out that you have a summative project due tomorrow, have you started?"

_Ah crap!_ I thought in the back on my mind, _she knows_. I had to think of something fast, or risk not being on the computer. "Well actually I left it at school, so I can't really do it." YES! Score one for me!

"No matter, she already faxed me it." She held up the piece of paper that would ruin me. I groaned and snatched the paper from her fingertips. And got off the computer, walking slowly to my desk. In one hand was the project, and in the other was my journal. I set the sheet down, but continued to hold onto the journal, along with the pencil in it.

My mom finally let me alone in the room after a few minutes, I pretended I was doing that project when she was watching, but actually, I was just doodling, ha! In her face! She put a child lock on the computer to avoid me from playing, but I could break that lock easily. Those child locks were a joke. Instead of playing, I decided to keep working on my story; after all, my story was awesome.

"You'll be more than sorry when the level 120 mages come in here to beat you down!" Clifton stuttered, hoping that he would be able to stall before the monster killed him.

"You mean these guys?" The Gatekeeper's mouth with crooked yellow teeth opened, and out came a pile of dead mages. They slumped on the ground, unmoving, their clothes still intact. Clifton gasped, because he was only a level 30, and he was sent here to distract them while the mages snuck in. The Gatekeeper laughed and a wave of the smell of dead bodies hit his face. Clifton gagged, and this made the cold blooded Gatekeeper laughed even harder. He had to find a way to save the day! But how? His grip lessened, as the Gatekeeper saw that Cliff was not strong or anything, he threw the horrified level 30 Spearman aside, and walked the other way.

Clifton wondered why the Gatekeeper would let him go, when the Gatekeeper turned around and shot at Clifton with his Super Mega Hyper Super Sonic Beam of Death and Despair!

The sound of knocking on the door made me turned away from my exciting story with its climax and shouted, "What now? Can't a girl have some privacy in her own room?" The knocking stopped. I was too foolish to think things were over, but it's too late as the knocking turned into banging. BANG! BANG, BAM! BANG, BANG, BANG! The turning of my doorknob followed the banging.

"Jesus Christ, mom. Why can't you just leave me alone? I am doing fine, I will call for you if I need help? Okay?" I got up from where I was sitting and scurried my mom out the door before she could protest. I shut the door closed and locked it. _Good thing my story character Clifton is not a kid with an annoying mother that keeps thinking he can't handle himself, otherwise, the magnificence Clifton will be forever a nerd._ I thought bitterly in my mind.

My imagination stopped when the knocking started, I was having a major writer block. All thanks to my no good mom. So, despite the fact I hated and couldn't believe myself for doing it, I worked on my science homework for the next hour and a half. When it was almost time for dinner, I was done with the assignment. I surfed the web for around twenty minutes or so before my mom called me down to dinner and my dad came back home after a day's work. Before I left the room, I placed my journal next to my homework.

Dinner was okay, except for the fact my mom HAD to bring up about me lying earlier in the day. Luckily, my dad was a cool dad. He doesn't get mad easily, I hardly ever remembered seeing him raised his voice. He told me mom to chill and let me have my own little personal place. YOU ROCK, DADDY-O! Finally, dessert time!! I piled at least three slices of cheese cake onto my plate, stuffing my mouth with them.

"Now, now, Alexa Lynn, act lady like! You are a slob! My, my, look at you!" My dad got kind of serious when it came to my behaviors. I listened to him, since I thought he does deserved a little something after being such a cool dad all these years. I couldn't believe it but my dad was actually pleased with me doing one tiny thing. Compared to my mom, my dad was so much easier to satisfy. "Sir and Madam, will you excuse me?" I acted formal with a gigantic grin on my face that was bigger than the iceberg that sank the _Titanic. _My parents chuckled among themselves as I went up to the bathroom and took a nice, long bath.

I felt better than a spring chicken after the bath! Wait, did I just say spring chicken? Ha-ha. My heart was filled with joy, because I knew it's time for the moment I had been waiting for, the game of Maple Story.

The first message that popped up was, "Wassup, g-friend?" From my best friend in real life that played Maple. I typed in a response, "Yo!" I didn't have to wait long before people kept whispering me, inviting me to conversation, spamming my buddy channel, and strangers kept trading me or asking me questions. Why? Because I'm a level 124 hermit!

My boyfriend (whom shall be left unknown) asked me if I wanted to go to Orbis. Of course I wanted to! We headed for the Ellina Station and we made it there just in time. On the ride there from Victoria Island to Orbis, there was this monster known as Barlog. You could kill them when you're maybe level 85 or higher. For me, it's a piece of cake. It only took me around 4 minutes to kill all of them, and brought peace to all the people in the cabin, waiting with fear. To them, I was the bringer of peace, which was absolutely fantastic.

The ship arrived at the Orbis Station. In a few feet, a group of my fans were waiting. They were most likely around level 40 to 70, which made my life easier since I could train on higher level monsters and trained them at the exact same time. Mixed in the group, my best friend was there. I yelled with excitement, "Hey! Ashley! Over here, you want me to party you?" People started doing the F6 look, which was the What-the-heck look. Ashley stepped forward, and along with her was her husband, Matt. Their wedding was awesome, only I waited for nearly two and a half hour. But that's not the point. I partied the both of them, and the other people started begging me.

"i luv chu! Let meh join ur party!" someone in the crowd shouted with really, really, really informal spelling. Silly me, that was my boyfriend (F7, the Okay-I-should-have-known face). I shouted back, "Okie dokie! Come forward, and let me invite you." And so, a few minutes of struggles, I finally got everything under control. Six people including me were in my party and the rest grouped their own party. They still followed me, but at least it was better than no one following me. We went down the Orbis Tower, heading for Dead Mine. Everyone could go in, considering they were higher than level 50. This time, the group that awaited me in the Station was all level 70 or higher people. Except I wasn't the highest level there (F4, crying face), my boyfriend was. He's a level 130 Dragon Knight. Oh well, that's the least of my concern, right?

We reached El Nath in less than one minute since we all used Orbis Tower Scroll. We kind of marched in El Nath, through all the monsters and ended up in front of the gate that led us to Dead Mine. Of course, along the way, fans from all over the world were talking to me at once. Inside the Dead Mine, we started killing monsters liked the end of the world. Which I must admitted was pretty fun and interesting. I got a trade request from my best friend when I was healing.

Inside the trading box, she typed, "Alexa, girl, you better train faster if you wanna level! You need only a few more percents, don't let those crowds disturb you. "

"I know, I know." I replied.

"You don't seem like your normal self, what's wrong?"

I sighed, "Nothing, maybe too many people here give me pressure, and I am so running out of energy after all the talking and training and talking and training."

She knew something was up, I knew she knew something was up because every time, she knew something was up when I knew she knew something was up which eventually turned out that something was up.

"Okay, I confess! I don't really like my Chad (my boyfriend) that much, I mean, he's a nice guy and everything, but I just don't think we are meant to be." I blurted out, unable to control my words, it spilled out one by one as if it had a mind of its own.

Now it's time for Ashley to sigh, "Hmm… sigh I think you should just follow your heart. When you guys first fell in love when you were level 50, he liked you for who you are, not that you are high level! He wanted to prove it to you so he leveled every night just so he is level 60 by the time you are 55! He told me he wouldn't spend his time on anyone else and his heart is always going to be on you. He might seems like he doesn't say all those lovey dovey stuffs, but his heart is filled with unspoken love for you, Alexa! He is shy, all right? But he loves you just as much as anyone out there!"

It's a really harsh truth awakening. I realized I never liked him as much as I _thought._ I also realized that he actually liked me as much as _he_ thought. If I turned him down, it might break his heart. But if I didn't, it might break _my_ heart.

So, looking for time to stall, I typed, "Umm. I need time to think about this. Carefully. I will let you know once I know the answer myself." I canceled the trade after.

Talking to everyone using the "All" channel, I said something that sounded like a poem, but I wasn't sure what that is at the moment:

"_Love is beautiful,_

_But you better be careful._

_One step gone wrong,_

_The whole thing will be gone."_

Suddenly, a light flashed in front of me, I was confused. Not knowing what to do but sitting there, I let the strange light sucked me into its mouth, toward the center of its heart. The whole process passed by so fast, it seemed like all of it was fake, but it's not as I paced around, found out I had been sucked into the game…

When a monster hit me, I could actually feel the pain, but when I grabbed a potion and thrust it into my mouth, I felt all better. And when I did a lucky seven, I could feel the intense heat from the throwing stars around me. It's a strange experience, but I found myself quite enjoying it.

I got out of my thinking state as a zombie was working its way toward me, his next victim. Not if I could do anything about it ! I prepared myself as a huge army of zombies came toward my direction, I gasped as I saw what was happening in front of my very own eyes.


End file.
